


Beautiful Creature

by dawnlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Set after season 3A, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he leaves, Derek stopped by Stiles house to 'talk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creature

.

.

.

 

He left, as an act of abandonment to his current life cause it seemingly way much worsened than he expected, from the murder of his sister to the dealing with teen wolves and the variables of villains in the story of his life. It took more than luck for him to numerously survived from the shadow of the death.

 

“Come on, Derek.”

 

He turned at Cora who awaited him exiting his loft. Seeing his little sister eased his mind and heart from torturing memories. At least he’s not completely alone now Cora was back and Peter… although he can’t really trust Peter like before, at least devilish and witty uncle is better than a genuine woman, like Jennifer, who took advantage of his bitterness. He hated her, in a way he hated himself cause he craved for the cure of loneliness. That’s why he let Scott and Stiles barged into his life. that’s why he tried so hard gaining a place as Alpha, that’s the reason he didn’t try to kill Peter again, no matter how disgraceful the man was, so the part of him wanted to be manipulated by Jennifer.

 _‘It’s not the real motive of your leaving, isn’t it, Derek?’_ A voice sounded in his mind, tickling his skin and clenched his palm around his travel bag. _‘It’s because her face. Her true face frowned you the most, cause despite the sadness and grief you shared for her, you’re also can’t stand looking at her without disgusted with her wounds.’_

“Shut up Stiles.” He only realized a moment after that he sounded his protest as a low growl just because the sarcastic part in his mind scolded him with the voice of Stiles Stilinski. Derek pursed his lips, knowing that he gained concerned look from his little sister, as if she asked him if they really should leave. He looked away and ignored her. He didn’t wanted to talk about the teens, especially Stiles. He’s always warned of what would happen if a person hated someone too much. From hatred grew attention, attention sparkled interest which resolved in fondness and Derek knew how it will end by the most cliché word of love.

He didn’t want to love Stiles. It’s too horrible, all he did to the boy and there’s no single apology escaped his lips, as if there’s no obligation and no guilty in his heart, as if he was truly a beast.

 

“Cora.”

 

But he did in love with Stiles, as he pulled over his car right across the Stilinski household. “Could you wait for a moment? I need to talk to Stiles.” He didn’t wait for her answer. His eyes, his body, his mind already set to a window where he used to sneak in. Without wasting his time, he easily climbed the house while his heart raced at the stench of the boy filled his lungs. Being a werewolf as he born, Derek always thought human scent was strange and disturbing. It’s distinctive for each person but it also so faint and so similar, it took years of practice to tell the difference. Except when love kicked in, all his senses will be so sensitive towards his dearest person, his anchor.

In this case, he should stop denying and admitted that his anchor was Stiles. He’s just too prideful to take a man as lover so he kept convincing himself women are better while in fact, he didn’t care with gender. He only wanted Stiles for now and then.

 

“Stiles?”

 

He entered the bedroom while muttering the boy’s name. Stiles was sitting in front of the laptop and greeted him with ‘What do you want, Derek?’ and it kinda pained Derek cause he barged in too often here, Stiles didn’t get surprised with his _surprised_ visit anymore.

Suddenly he lost interest in the romantic plan of confession and silently headed towards Stiles bed and read a random book at the night stand. For a while, there are only noises from the keypads of Stiles laptop and the flipped pages of Derek’s book. At least until Stiles realized the oddness in the air and swung the chair at Derek’s direction, “are you going to ignore me, like you often do in daily basis?” the boy asked thoughtfully. “and… you’re sort of coming here just to make sure I know you’re still ignore me?”

Derek took a glance at Stiles, taking in the facial details of the boy in search of flaw in the youthful beauty. It's not the spreading freckles which became the innocence mark, or the thin, smart lips which not only good at irritating people, but it’s to the expressive hazy eyes he fell in love with, for they stripped him from all the cold facade and cruel defense, before flooding him with affection and mercy. He wished he saw darkness in Stiles, he wished the boy didn’t have a beautiful heart. He wished Stiles never saved his life, never tested his rage, never let him violated the personal space in between them.

 

“I wished we've never met.”

 

He said it simply, enough to set Stiles face into frown. He enjoyed the mix of emotions swirled in the boy’s eyes and he smiled sadly to his own pathetic self as he placed the book and headed to the window with no more words escaped from him.

But he’s not the one who decided it’s a good bye.

 

“Why?”

 

Stiles grabbed his wrist, asking him with harsh breathing and chaotic heartbeat, as the boy kept repeated the question, “Why?” Stiles hissed in demanding, “Just, please tell me why, Derek. Am I a nuisance? Too noisy for you that you can’t stand me anymore? I can’t stand you before but I can now. I accepted you as you are so don’t you dare-…”

_‘…running away from me like that.’_

The remains of the word faltered into a gasp when Derek leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles temple. He closed his eyes and let the moment of peace from before was back as he felt Stiles heart beat became slower, yet the harshness increased into hammering and punishing thumps. Stiles shuddered, either at the touch or at the constant pain in the chest, “Derek…”

 

“One more word, Stiles…” He whispered on the warm skin…

 

“Or what? You’re gonna kiss me hard until my lips swollen and bruised?”

 

Derek couldn’t help an urge to smirk cause this is the Stiles he always fond of, he always long for. Stiles who was fearlessly challenged him with intense gaze no matter how scared the boy was. “So you expected a kiss from me?”

“Well, not really…” Stiles tried to find some dignity by refusing. But at the flaring nostril and licked bottom lips, Derek knew the boy was lying, “I mean, you’re Derek Hale, why would I want to…” he cut the sentence again, now with a smooch to give Stiles a taste of Derek Hale, “…make out…” another smooch attacked the boy cause Stiles still had gut to talk, “Derek, stop!”

 

Derek growled lowly, an animalistic growl of seduction and invitation, which burning Stiles face in red. It stopped the flow of words coming out from the delicious lips as Stiles kissed him in return, Derek forgot it’s unfair to have Stiles submitted to him under his werewolf persona. He dragged the boy to the bed and rolled their bodies until Stiles was beneath him.

“Stiles…” He called the boy name and smiled at the low whine Stiles made in response to his calling. So he called the name again, at the way he inhaled the younger scent on the sweaty skin, at the way he tugged the shirt off Stiles and trailing teasing pecks on every buds and creases and the whine grew louder, harsher, until it turned into a breathless moan as he licked the belly button and traced the happy line with his wet tongue...

 

“Oh God…” Stiles whimpered, “Are we going to have sex?”

 

The question snapped Derek back to reality. He blinked and finally gave a close look on Stiles. It’s wrong, his heart say, no matter how he reasoned that this is the best thing for both of them, he shouldn’t do it when his desire influence Stiles’s conscience. It’ll be rape, if the morning came with Stiles finally sobered and realized it’s a mistake. So he held back his urge, but he can’t stop his hand from caressing the boy’s feverish face as he gave an apologetic smile as answer.

 

“No.”

 

Again, Stiles held his wrist. “No, don’t stop.” The boy whispered, “I love you…” Derek gritted his teeth, wished the words weren’t spoken under this kind of circumstance, “I love you, Derek, so please don’t stop…”

He fought so hard with his wild side, but he was also enslaved by his desire and his unrequited feeling which hopefully wasn’t one-sided anymore when he clawed open his own shirt and howled, not to asked other wolves for attention or help but to announce a ceremonial bidding to his anchor and his beloved.

 

.

.

.

 

Stiles blinked.

 _‘Huh?"_ He looked around in daze, _‘why am I sleeping in the Woods?’_

 

"Hey..."

He almost jumped at the husky voice sounded right to his ear and the sudden warmth pressed to his bare back. Wait, why he’s sitting on a crumpled blanket, in the middle of the forest, and… why he's naked?

 

“Derek?” His heart thumped wildly at the name of the man who was behind him, leaning to a tree while holding his body in a very sexual back hug. You know, with a hand wrapped around his stomach and another hand resting on his crotch –possibly covering it from getting exposed- while a tanned thigh slipped in between his pale –and very stained- legs, and although he didn’t want to even think about it, there’s something very dangerous poking his butt-hole and he swore it perfectly fit with XXL condom he once stuffed in his jeans.

 

“did we just have sex?"

 

“well, sort of..." Derek answered by hugging him tighter.

 

“Uh... What's that mean? Are we just pretending it happened or...” Stiles blinked and slowly, the memory of last night began pouring into him. How he confessed to Derek and shamelessly asked Derek to be taken, and then all he saw was blue orbs flaring from the man as Derek turned into werewolf. Shit. He had sex with werewolf and with Derek, on the top of all. “Are we mating?” he looked up again and asked the man. Doubt could be heard from his tone, but they both knew it’s in a good way.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then, what will happen next?” Stiles shifted and then regretted it, cause the action rewarded by a sharp pain around his tailbone. But he couldn’t contain his feels, he needed to jump around and shout and laughed away and rubbed their mixed stain on Kate and Jennifer’ grave so those bitches grudgingly knew he’s not only SLEEP with the hot sex machine Derek Hale he fancied even before he met the guy, but he also became a mate –A MATE, EVERYONE – means, he also got Derek heart beating again after it died along with poor Paige.

 

“Will I get turned?”

“No, you’re not.” Derek nuzzled his side head and strangely it calmed his euphoria. It’s like the time when he got panic attack and Lydia kissed him to snap him back to reality. Now he didn’t need Lydia, just the rich scent and the soft touch and the husky voice of Derek Hale. He took a deep breath and then sighed in relief; finally raised his hands to cup the older’ face, asking Derek to bend a little so they could share a morning kiss. It tasted wonderful and healing. It’s like Derek knew everything he hid behind his hyper outburst. He hid so little, actually, only the grief from losing his mother and the loneliness from being left alone at home to pamper himself. He became spoiled and stubborn and rebellious, let the curiosity win over his safety or his welfare. He used everything he had, mind, body, mouth –mostly mouth- to create a creative trouble to himself so he could gained acknowledgement from people. So everyone else knew Stiles was existed.

That’s something he often felt around his friends. It’s not only Scott nowadays, but none as close as Scott to him. Even Derek rejected him, hurt him, despised him, and he began questioning if love was a cruel temptation. It shaped as a very small thorn but since it’s too small, he couldn’t find its hiding place in his soul so he could remove it from torturing him forever.

“You need to say something to me.” He leaned his head on Derek face, “anything…” he licked his bottom lips at the insecurity built inside his mind, “I don’t know how to face you from now on, cause I used to be the one who deal with rejection and heart break, so I had no idea with relationship, and now I realized how serious this mating problem to Werewolf, I think I’m gonna have a panic attack again…”

“Shhh…” But before the world around him spun, Derek pecked his forehead and whispered, “It’s okay. I’ll tell you everything I supposed to, everything you deserved to hear, so you don’t have to experience rejection or heart break anymore.” the voice, it’s like an anchor to his lost sail and as it’s not only bringing him a true peace, after years of blaming and self-loathing, but it also filled him with a hope that he might be survived from a long grief because he was wanted and he was loved.

  


.

.

.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
